


Beautiful Boy

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Brotherly Love, Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Fluff, Gen, Song: Beautiful Boy (John Lennon), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Dean sings for Sammy when he’s sad and scared.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song and was like *heart face* and also idea.

John was never what you’d call a good father. Overwhelmed by grief after losing Mary. He couldn’t see past revenge, anger, and alcohol. 

He couldn’t see his boys, the way they struggled, the nightmares that cause them to shrill in pain in the middle of the night. 

He told them “nightmares are for babies” taking another sip of the half finished whiskey bottle “quit your crying or ill give you something to cry about”

Sometimes he did never to Sammy, just Dean. He told him “you are supposed to be a man, you’re the older brother” 

What John really wanted was for Dean to raise Sammy, and to be his good little solider. Leaving him for months at a time. 

Dean was willing to take the pain and shield Sammy. He knew Sam suffered from never knowing their mom. 

Every night Sammy had nightmares he sat with him singing just as his mom had sung to him before. He heard the song once before, and it was perfect - Beautiful Boy by John Lennon. 

—————

Sammy cried finding out monsters were real, John just scoffed driving off to some bar. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Sammy letting him cry. He lightly sung “ _ Close your eyes Have no fear The monster's gone  He's on the run and your Dean is here _ ” changing daddy to Dean.

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_ Beautiful boy _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_ Beautiful boy _

He sung until Sammy calmed. Watching over him as he rested. Eventually falling asleep himself. 

_ Before you go to sleep _

_ Say a little prayer _

_ Every day in every way, it's getting better and better _

——————

The nights Sammy’s squeaky shouts filled the random motel room, Dean rushed to his side. Singing at a whisper trying to soothe his nightmares. 

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_ Beautiful boy _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_ Beautiful boy _

Even as they got older Dean kept singing, being the mother Sam never got to have. Dean never thought his voice was good but Sam always did. When John would leave for weeks, even months it took a toll on Sam. Dean would sing. 

_ Out on the ocean sailing away _

_ I can hardly wait _

_ To see you come of age _

_ But I guess we'll both just have to be patient _

_ 'Cause it's a long way to go _

_ A hard row to hoe _

_ Yes, it's a long way to go _

_ in the meantime _

——————

Even after Sam left for Stanford, Dean found himself whispering the lyrics to sleep. Often wishing someone would care for him, watch over him as he did for Sam all those years. He never complained though, no, he just wanted Sam to be happy. 

_ Before you cross the street _

_ Take my hand _

_ Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans _

——————

After they reunited Dean sung to Sam after Jess. When he relived the same experience as his father had. Finding him crying himself to sleep, Dean sung to him again. 

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_ Beautiful boy _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_ Beautiful boy  _

Every time Sam really needed it, Dean was strong for him letting cry on his shoulder while he sung. After hell, after his soul, after each of his lovers died, and so on. Dean didn’t care about his bullshit masculinity act in those moments. 

_ Before you go to sleep _

_ Say a little prayer _

_ Every day in every way, it's getting better and better _

Dean was a father and a mother to Sam. He was Sam’s big brother and Sam was his little brother. Even after all the self sacrifice, Dean’s singing was the moments they held onto. 

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_ Beautiful boy _

After Cas died Sam found Dean crying, lashing out from nightmare after nightmare. Sam sung for him, letting him know he was still there and that he still loved him. Even after the one person who watched over him as he did for Sam was gone, he was there. 

” _Darling, darling, darling. Darling Dean_ ”  Sam sung hugging Dean as he cried changing Sean to Dean. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cute lil moment, I love the brothers being cute. Thanks for the read! Stay strong and keep fighting.   
>  \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
